


Have I always loved you?

by loti_miko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loti_miko/pseuds/loti_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her a while to realize how much she actually liked Chat Noir. But when it happened, it hit her like a truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I always loved you?

It took her a while to realize how much she actually liked Chat Noir. But when it happened, it hit her like a truck. Her palms got sweaty, and her heart beat frantically inside her ribcage. For a moment, she felt joy, because wasn’t this the perfect situation? She knew Chat liked her too, and now she could reciprocate. Now she could fly across the rooftops of Paris with a special someone by her side, now she could forget all about all those moments in which she wanted to hit herself for not being able to move on from a silly crush, a crush that left her tired and frustrated. Now she could taste what it was like to love someone and have them love you back. It could all happen. Right now.

But then, when he said her name, her fantasy quickly crumbled down. Because her revelation came along with Chat Noir’s sudden confession. “I think I’m falling in love with a girl from my class.”

He was looking at her shyly, but he couldn’t hide the dopey smile on his face. The light emanating from the Eiffel Tower made his golden hair look like it was shining, and Marinette couldn’t believe that _this_ was happening right now, and she wondered if he could read the surprise, the hurt, on her face, but apparently, he didn’t, because he started playing with his tail and continued talking about her, the girl from the class, as if she had asked for more details.

“She is very pretty, and very talented too. I don’t think she likes me very much, though.” The boy sighed, and his pout would have been adorable if it weren’t for the fact that Ladybug was frozen in the spot, fearing the words that were coming out of his mouth and what they could do to her. “But that’s ok,” he continued, “We’ve only talked a couple of times; maybe all I need is to spend some more time with her, take her to a nice place. What do you think?”

She snorted, only to regret it immediately.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“¡Nothing!” She quickly covered up, raising her hands in the classic surrender pose, a fake smile adorning her lips. _For heaven’s sake, Marinette, keep it together._ “I just… never thought that you could ask _me_ for dating advice, of all people.”

“Why not?” He asked after a moment, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, you are one of my best friends. And well, you happen to be a girl.” He added, trying to be funny. His cat like ears twitched with his laughter.

The superheroine  could only chuckle weakly, trying to humor him. But she didn’t answer him, her gaze fixed upon  her lap. So many thoughts raced across her mind, but she couldn’t process them, not now.

“Ladybug,” Whispered Chat Noir when he noticed that he was not getting a response from her. “Is everything OK?”

Her eyes opened wide _._

_Go. Leave._

“Uh, I just remembered…” She said, getting up rather hastily, “I have homework to do and, m-my mom wanted me to get up early, so…” She grabbed her yo-yo and hooked it in the first rooftop that caught her eye. She didn’t look back at Chat Noir, who probably was staring at her like she had grown another head, but she did hear his farewell, and instead of the usual “My Lady”, Marinette bit her lip when a normal, not flirty at all “Ladybug”, escaped his lips.

 

 

 


End file.
